User talk:Reading10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Reading10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Per Ankh (Talk) 03:21, July 8, 2011 Thank you so much for your edit! We here at the wiki are very greatful! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and please read this page. It's a requirement. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 04:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could help with Returning Talents - Part 1 when you're done with Final Gauntlet? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Have fun editing! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I just finished editing Final Gauntlet. Glee is Flippin Awesome! 15:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) SWEET! Oh, and you need to leave responses on the other person's talkpage. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW, were you the one who made TDWT redux page? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Do you think you could work on Returning Talents - Part 2? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And have fun! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Your recent edits Need to watch your grammer and canon bits, but all in all, I'm very impressed! {claps} Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Just watch your info. Like for example, Total Drama Comeback's page has a glaring mistake. I'll let you think about that info, because I don't want to fix every edit anymore! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, you didn't need to take it out. The problem was that TDBG took World Tour's place. TDC took Action's. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) With Guitar Saviors, It's technically his third. He did parodies of Rockstar, and In the Navy several episodes ago. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. Ya know what? I'm gonna promote you! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 05:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Now all We need to do is edit the wiki staff page. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You like the new Editor? My only complaint is that the Badge System doesn't count past edits. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 20:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not compared to me! I'd pretty much have just about every single badge! Anyway, I'm making badges for the Episode catagory! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm removing the Table of contents feature from each page and adding a Gallery section. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm done with my edits for now. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Color change To do that, look at the bottom of the window. You'll see the words My Tools. Click on it, then click Theme Designer. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) So...black. Kinda creepy. Why not try green, or something? To match the headers? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) TVTropes may be able to explain it better than I can: A troll is "A malcontent that posts messages specifically designed to enrage, confuse, and/or infuriate as many people as possible." Basically it's eing a jerk like Colin, For the Evuls. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I see you're on another edit spree. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're almost 3/4 of the way there! Keep it up! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 20:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC)